La vérité
by AnaisCastle73
Summary: Post 47 seconds (4X19) Et si Kate avait appris la présence de Rick lors de l'interrogatoire, comment les choses auraient évolué ?


When the truth comes out

* * *

_Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la bonté de bien vouloir lire la fic, c'est la première que je poste ici alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)_

_**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement Castle ne m'appartient, si ça avait été le cas, Kate et Rick auraient été mariés depuis bien longtemps avec plein de "little Castle babies" !_

_Post épisode 19 saison 4_

* * *

"Hey Esposito, Castle était là ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant la tasse de café sur son bureau

"Oui il est passé, il vous a vu dans la salle d'interrogation avec le suspect et puis il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire"

"Il m'a vu interroger Bobby ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Non pour rien…"

Kate était soudain en panique, il l'avait entendu, il savait qu'elle lui avait menti, et s'il ne revenait pas ? Malgré tout la priorité à l'heure actuelle était l'enquête, il fallait la résoudre, elle s'occuperait de ses sentiments plus tard bien qu'elle avait qu'une seule envie : se recroqueviller sur elle-même et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était persuadée que Castle ne reviendrait pas. Mais il est revenu, ils ont réussi à boucler cette enquête, elle avait bien sentit que tout le long Castle lui avait tendu des perches en insinuant que c'était lâche de mentir, elle savait que ça lui était destiné, mais lui ne savait pas qu'elle savait qu'il savait.

A la fin de l'enquête, quand elle proposa d'aller boire un verre, elle savait qu'il déclinerait son offre, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle le devait sinon elle risquait de le perdre pour toujours, alors elle se décida quelques heures plus tard à se rendre chez lui.

Quand elle arriva au loft c'est Martha qui ouvrit la porte.

"Martha ? Rick est ici, j'ai besoin de lui parler ?"

"Oui, il est dans son bureau, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte de vous voir…"

"Je m'en doute, mais il faut que je m'explique."

"Entrez, allez-y si vous voulez, je pense qu'Alexis et moi allons sortir pour éviter les cris."

Kate connaissait Martha, elle savait qu'elle ne cachait pas ce qu'elle pensait mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle lui avait parlé d'un ton si glacial, elle devait aussi être au courant.

Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau elle se figea quelques secondes, paniquée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, cette discussion allait changer leur relation en bien ou en mal mais ils ne pourraient plus jamais être dans cet état de statu quo.

"Rick ?" demanda-t-elle tout en frappant.

Lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, il eut envie de ne pas répondre et d'envoyer bouler la personne qui était derrière mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ni à sa mère, et encore moins à sa fille mais quand il entendit la voix de Beckett, son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Il savait très bien que s'il ne répondait pas elle serait capable d'enfoncer la porte.

"Entrez !"

"Rick je…"

"Que faites-vous ici Lieutenant Beckett ?" lui demanda-t-il assis derrière son bureau

"J'ai besoin de vous parler Castle…"

"De quoi ? je sais déjà que vous m'avez menti pendant 10 mois, enfin plutôt 7 puisque vous m'avez rayé de votre vie pendant 3 mois. 7 mois pendant lesquels j'ai espéré qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous, espéré que vous puissiez ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que je ressens pour vous. Mais je crois que les choses sont assez claires, vous m'avez menti pour éviter de me blesser en me disant la vérité, en me disant que vous ne ressentez rien du tout pour moi. Vous voulez un scoop ? Ca y est c'est fait, vous m'avez blessé et humilié, vous avez brisé mon cœur, alors je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous pouvez parler."

Kate fut choquée par la force de ses mots, _toujours_ ses mots, c'était comme si elle venait de se prendre une deuxième balle, sa cicatrice la brûlait atrocement, elle commençait même à suffoquer.

"Rick, tu ne comprends pas…"

"Non je ne comprends pas non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez menti pendant si longtemps alors que la vérité aurait été bien plus simple à avaler !" lui cria-t-il

Elle se rapprocha de lui, contourna le bureau pour se placer juste à côté de lui, elle fit pivoter sa chaise pour qu'ils soient face à face et s'accroupit.

"Rick, laisse moi parler tu veux bien, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, si après tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir alors je ferai avec, mais écoute moi s'il te plaît."

"D'accord je t'écoute, explique moi."

"Oui je t'ai menti, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois, je venais juste de me réveiller, j'étais complètement déboussolée, ma vie était un véritable fiasco, à tel point que je me suis fait tiré dessus, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais et je ne savais pas comment réagir à ta déclaration. Mais tu sais quoi, tes mots ont été la raison pour laquelle je me suis battue, la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie, **TU** es la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie. Tu sais que je vois un thérapeute depuis que je suis de retour au poste, je n'y suis pas obligée, j'ai choisi de le faire, moi toute seule, pour toi, parce que je voulais être la personne que tu mérites, je ne te mérite vraiment pas. Je ne mérite ni ton amitié et encore moins ton amour Rick, mais c'est pour toi que je continue à me battre. Rick, tu as complètement tort, je ne t'ai pas menti parce que je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi, bien au contraire Rick, je t'aime, je suis complètement amoureuse de toi Rick ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas me croire et bien tant pis je sortirai de ta vie, pour ne plus jamais te faire de mal sinon…"

"Tu es sérieuse ?" lui demanda-t-il en la coupant.

"Pour ?"

"Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, tu es sérieuse ?"

"Rick, tu me connais, tu sais ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de l'amour, tu sais que je cherche le grand amour avec un grand A et que je ne m'engagerai qu'avec un seul homme et ce sera pour la vie ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien cet homme je l'ai trouvé, c'est toi l'homme de ma vie Richard Alexander Rodgers, je t'aime à la folie !"

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que Rick se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, fronts l'un contre l'autre.

"Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, à part Alexis bien sûr !"

"Ça veut dire qu'on est OK ?"

"Oui, on est OK, mais je suis toujours un peu fâché. Cependant, avant qu'on aille plus loin, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il prit la télécommande de son tableau interactif et l'alluma, Kate fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec la photo de son diplôme de l'école de police, Castle cliqua dessus et elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir tous les détails du meurtre de sa mère.

"Comment as-tu pu ?"

"Kate je… il fallait que je le fasse pour toi, et cet homme, ce M. Smith m'a appelé, il m'a dit que Montgomery lui avait envoyé des dossiers avant sa mort qui lui permettait de te protéger, mais pas si tu continuais à creuser, il fallait que je t'arrête. Il a dit qu'ils te tueraient si tu n'arrêtais pas…"

"Mais c'est MA vie Castle, c'était MA mère, MON dossier"

"Je sais mais Kate, ils n'ont rien dit à propos de moi…"

"Mais tu es complètement idiot ! Tu as pensé à ta fille Castle, si jamais ils venaient à découvrir que tu continue à enquêter, ils vont te tuer, comment crois-tu qu'Alexis vivrait ça. Elle n'y survivrait pas, JE n'y survivrais pas Rick, je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre sans toi…"

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle lui cognait sur le torse tout en pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui.

"Je suis désolé Kate, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais simplement t'aider."

"Ça ne m'aidera pas de te voir mort Rick…"

"Excuse-moi Kate…"

"Je ne veux pas te perdre, promets moi de tout arrêter, s'il te plait, ne fait plus jamais aucune recherche là-dessus et si ce Smith te contacte dis lui que c'est fini…"

"Non Kate, je ne peux pas te laisser replonger dans ce trou comme à chaque fois, je sais que cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas."

"Rick tu ne comprends pas, je laisse tomber, j'abandonne, je ne veux plus que ma vie soit déterminée par ça. Je sais que je n'abandonne pas ma mère en faisant cela, au contraire, je dois vivre la vie qu'elle m'a offerte Rick et cette vie je choisis de la vivre avec toi, alors s'il te plaît abandonne."

"Tu es sérieuse ?"

"Oui Rick, je ne veux plus de ça."

"D'accord alors je supprime tout, tu ne veux pas savoir si j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

"Non." Et sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de l'écran et supprima le dossier définitivement.


End file.
